Conventionally, adventure games using a branching scenario are known. Among such adventure games, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-140438, there is an adventure game with a story which changes by allowing a player to select a certain option among plural options displayed in a game screen.